dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ISSraven
Hi ISSraven -- we are excited to have Doctor Who Expanded as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a great job getting this wiki up and running! I noticed that you were using full URL links to content on the Tardis wiki. I think it's great that you are linking back to them rather than trying to recreate everything. There is a shortcut -- you can link to Tardis with the code pagename where pagename is whatever you are linking to. I made a link like that at First Doctor so you could see how it works. If you have any questions or I can help with anything, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 02:50, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Hello, I'm having a few problems since I created this page "Time Agent South Base" as some non-user's are editing it, and they mess up the page, is it possible to protect this page please? David200cake 06:24, May 12, 2010 (UTC) I just want to say thank you for protecting the page. David200cake 15:37, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:42, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I've been getting Cyber-Bullied on my own page about me http://dwexpanded.wikia.com/wiki/David_Edwards I created the page, and I would like to have it deleted please. David200cake 18:05, April 4, 2011 (UTC)